Fortunes of Fate
by Nyghtraven
Summary: A story showing the friendship between my main character in SWTOR and the main character of a dear friend.


Pressing close to the massive statue, the lithe form blended into the darkness, becoming part of the shadows. Her keen, dark eyes studied the newcomer closely. Already he seemed to have caused quite a stir through the academy and many other acolytes clamored for his attention, seeking to gain favor. Curiosity finally drew her from the shadows, and the young woman crossed the grand hall of the Academy toward the new Sith. As she got closer, she saw several of the sycophants turning to glare at her, or to sneer at her with open contempt.

She ignored them, focusing her attention on the newcomer. Their eyes met, each holding the gaze steadily for a moment.

"Quite the following you've got." She quipped, glancing over the crowd.

"Go away, _slave_." Said one acolyte- a wispy, pale girl, waving a hand dismissively at her.

Her dark eyes seemed to grow even darker, and in an almost casual gesture, she tossed a small spark of pale violet lightning at the other acolyte. They yelped and jumped backwards.

The dark eyed girl gave a satisfied half grin. "My name is Rasilvenaira, use it. I am probably more of a Sith than you will ever be, Neva. Leave my past out of it." She looked over the group again, and then turned, appearing to vanish back into the shadows from whence she came.

The acolytes gathered around him drew his attention back to them with their comments.

"Don't pay any attention to her, she's as crazy as that old hermit in the tombs." Said one.

"She's just a slave who thinks she's special now that they let her in the academy." Sniped another.

He watched the shadows for a moment, and then continued on his way. He waved a dismissive hand, shooing those still pressing around him away with an irritated growl. Finally alone and able to think in peace, Klaver wondered at the vast history of the Academy as he turned down another corridor.

Halfway to his destination he stopped, feeling something prick at the edge of his senses. He narrowed his eyes, studying the shadows ahead of him. Finally, one shadow separated itself from the rest and stepped closer.

She studied him for a long moment with her piercing dark eyes, almost as though she was looking straight through him. Finally she tilted her head. "Will you become a true leader or turn into a mindless follower like the rest of them, I wonder?"

He drew himself up to his full height, exuding confidence and power. He regarded her coolly. "Rasilvenaira was it?" Trying to remember the name she'd given. "My name is Klaver." He offered as he considered her words, "I do not intend to follow blindly. I am free to chose my own path and will do so."

A smile formed on her lips and she nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "Then perhaps you will see with your own eyes as well."

"As opposed to seeing what others want me to see?" He considered carefully, reading the meaning behind her words.

She nodded again, "Less chance of being misled down the wrong path that way." She leaned against the wall, watching him. "I did spend several years as a slave, that much is true. However it was neither by birth nor choice, and I am no longer."

Klaver nodded, studying her closely, "What of you, then? Will you become a leader or a follower?"

A strange half smile flitted across her features and again there was that penetrating gaze as their eyes met, as though she could see straight to the depths of his soul. "I? I shall be what I have become."

She swept one hand out toward the shadow filled corridor and Klaver's eyes followed the motion briefly. When he looked back to where she had been, Rasilvenaira had vanished again. He frowned, determined to discover how she could disappear so easily.

* * *

Deep in one of the most dangerous tombs on Korriban, they stood, back to back with weapons drawn. Eyes scanning the shadows for signs of more trouble. The bodies of several beasts and crazed acolytes lay scattered around them.

Klaver growled, "You know, we are supposed to be doing this last trial alone."

Rasilvenaira glanced over her shoulder at him, only able to catch part of the side of his face before he turned his head again to watch the area in front of him. "Says who?"

"Tradition. That's how it's supposed to be."

She scoffed, "Tradition also says you warriors are mindless, hateful, rage mad killing machines too."

He sighed, conceding the point. He was a warrior, but had always prided himself on discipline and control of his power. Klaver had always viewed his training as a means to an end, to advance and increase his knowledge and abilities.

Finally he shrugged, "Got a plan?"

"Of course I do." He felt her shift away from him, and glanced over his shoulder again. "This way, come on."

He scowled as the direction she indicated led into the darkest of the carved tunnels of the tomb. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Use the Force and check for yourself."

Stilling his mind and reaching out with his senses, he had to agree with her. The source of the dark energies seemed to be strongest in that direction. He looked over at her and nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

After several meters, the tunnel curved sharply, and as they rounded the corner Klaver noticed that his companion seemed to melt into the shadows. Seconds later he heard the approaching footsteps. Many acolytes became lost over the years, succumbing to the dangers of the tombs. Some survived long enough to go mad, attacking anything that came near them. Klaver scowled at the ones ahead of him, realizing that killing them was probably a mercy, intended or not. As he struck out at the first one, he caught sight of Rasilvenaira materializing out of the shadows behind two others. They twisted and maneuvered through the group of enemies in unconscious harmony. He caught one foe who's blade was poised to strike at Rasilvenaira's back. She sidestepped and twisted in time to slay one who aimed for Klaver's now exposed side. As the last acolyte fell, they had once again ended up back to back, guarding each other.

Moving away, he turned and regarded her for a moment. "Alright, just how _do_ you do that?"

She arched one eyebrow at him in a question, "What?"

"Disappearing like that, I know you're not using stealth, at least not like others I've seen. Normally when other Sith stealth I can feel a disturbance in the Force around them. I don't feel that with you."

Rasilvenaira sheathed her weapon and sighed, "It's complicated. Let's just keep going."

He put his own weapon away, but shook his head. He folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her expectantly, making it clear he wasn't moving until he got a better answer.

She frowned and considered thoughtfully before speaking. "You know I used to be a slave. Well, I wasn't born that way. I don't have a lot of memories prior to my time as a slave, but enough to know I wasn't always one. Can't remember enough to know where I was born, but one memory I have is, I think it was my mother, telling me about something she called shadow weaving. She had tried to teach me but I think I was too young to really get it." Her eyes dropped to the rocky ground beneath her feet. "Maybe if I'd gotten better at it..." Finally with a firm shake of her head, she focused on him again. "Anyway, I started working on trying to figure out what she had tried to teach me. I'm probably missing some things, and might not be doing it exactly right, but it works for me."

Klaver nodded, deciding to let it go for now. He knew her past was an uncomfortable topic for her. "Alright. Let's finish this and get out of here."

"Gladly." She agreed as she headed further down the tunnel toward their goal.

Finally reaching the final chamber, they paused at the great stone door. Beyond the door they could hear the heavy scraping of claws on stone and the powerful dark energies radiating from the chamber.

He looked over at her. "Ready?"

Rasilvenaira nodded, "Ready."

Together they pushed open the door and caught their first glimpse of the massive Terentatek. Its spine covered thick hide would have easily deflected blasters if they'd bothered with them. As it was, it would be no easy task getting in close enough for their blades to be effective. They both took a deep breath and started forward.

Klaver caught the creature's attention, drawing it toward him, while Rasilvenaira faded into the shadows and prepared to strike from behind. The beast howled in rage as it charged him, but the howls soon took on the pitch of pain as Rasilvenaira sank her blade into its flank. It whirled trying to reach her, but Klaver struck hard at the belly and side before it got fully turned. It roared its fury and slashed out at him with wicked sharp claws. Klaver dropped into a roll, coming quickly back to his feet just out of reach of the claws. It lumbered toward him but its attention was diverted once more by the lithe shadow that drove her blade into another unprotected spot causing the beast to shriek in pain.

Their constant attacks coming from opposite sides kept the beast off balance and confused, though they could feel its rage boiling as it wanted desperately to slay and devour them for attacking it. In a fierce lunge it managed to rake its claws across Klaver's chest before he could move out of range. Rasilvenaira quickly moved in to slash at the beast's side drawing its attention away from him. She backed away letting it follow her, giving her companion enough time to use a medpac to take the worst edge off his injury. He saw the beast stumble, weakening from their combined assault. With a grim smile to himself, he moved forward to get the creature's attention again before it could catch Rasilvenaira. She caught his eye and nodded. He returned the gesture and they both rushed at the beast.

Klaver leapt upward, blade aimed at the creature's head, and Rasilvenaira ducked under the flailing claws to drive her blade into the beast's belly. Finally the beast fell, its last roar of rage dying in a strangled gurgle as its life ended.

"You alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "A little sore, but nothing serious. I'm fine." Then he noticed her wince slightly as she moved to put her weapon away, "What about you?"

She chuckled, "Just going to have a few bruises I think. It managed to knock me into the wall once."

Each claimed one of the creature's wicked, dark claws as a personal trophy before they retrieved what they'd been sent to find in the tomb.

* * *

The Sith Lord paced in front of them as Klaver and Rasilvenaira knelt, awaiting his decision.

"I had intended to take whichever of you proved to be stronger as my apprentice. However you both seem to have accomplished the task I'd assigned you." He frowned at them both, studying them. "Very well, I shall take both of you as my new apprentices. Just see that you do not disappoint me."

He waved a hand at them, and they both stood. "I must leave for Dromund Kaas, I expect you both to follow. I'll see you have shuttle passes to leave first thing in the morning. See to it that you are ready."

"Yes, Lord Deshan." They answered in unison before leaving the room at his dismissal.

Once outside the Lord's chamber, they both looked over at each other with a smile.

"See you at the shuttle in the morning." Klaver told her.

"If I don't beat you there." She challenged teasingly.

He chuckled and they parted ways at the bottom of the stairs, heading off to prepare themselves.

Rasilvenaira gathered up the few personal possessions she had, and then gave her quarters another last look. Satisfied she had everything she needed, she headed off to the shuttle pad at the edge of the Academy's grounds.

As she approached the shuttle, she spotted the familiar figure and smiled. Klaver turned and waved for her to hurry up.

"Looks like I beat you after all." He grinned.

"Ha! I just let you win." She smirked.

They settled into the shuttle and watched out the view ports as Korriban faded behind them. Before long they felt the shuttle jump into hyperspace as the stars blurred into streaks.

* * *

Six months after their arrival on Dromund Kaas, Rasilvenaira and Klaver sat at a small table in the corner of the Nexus Room cantina. They had a rare night off from studies, having just returned from their latest trial and chose to celebrate.

He noticed an odd look on her face, and nudged her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged as she looked up at him. "Just some things going through my mind. Bits and pieces not fitting like they should."

Klaver tilted his head, "Like what?"

Rasilvenaira sat thoughtfully silent for a moment, sipping her drink. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke.

"Do you remember what Lord Deshan said when he decided to take us both as apprentices, before he sent us to come here?"

His eyes went unfocused as he searched for the relevant memory. "I think so, what in particular?"

She sighed, "About how he had expected only one of us to succeed; like he had intended either for one of us to not survive the trial or that one of us might have killed the other to ensure success."

His brows furrowed and he rubbed his chin briefly as he thought. "Yeah, I remember that, he seemed rather surprised when we both returned with what he'd sent us after."

She nodded, lightly fingering the Terentatek claw pendant around her neck. "Now think about the last few trials he's sent us on. Is it just me being paranoid or do you get the feeling he still would rather see one of us not make it?"

Klaver grew silent, taking a long drink while he considered what she'd said. Absently he mirrored her action, his fingers finding their way to the claw pendant around his own neck. They were matching pendants except that his was in trimmed in gold with a heavier chain, while hers was done in silver.

He looked over at her, eyes narrowing. "You _are_ paranoid, but in this case I think I agree with you. In fact last night when we returned from our latest trial, he seemed surprised and if I'm not just getting as paranoid as you are, I think he seemed a little nervous too."

She gave him a look, "Being paranoid keeps me alive, thank you." Then her expression grew serious again. "It's almost like he's thinking we're getting too strong, too dangerous to control."

Klaver frowned. "So what do you think we should do about it?"

Rasilvenaira shook her head, "Not sure there's anything we really _can_ do about it other than to keep being careful. As long as we stick together we should be fine."

* * *

Lord Deshan studied the two apprentices and shook his head. "Eight months now, you've been here and still you persist in this foolish notion of _sharing_ power. There are no friends when it comes to power. You either seize it or lose it to those who can."

They looked at each other, beginning to feel uneasy.

The Sith Lord continued. "Rasilvenaira, pack your things. You are being transferred to a new master. Lord Zash has taken an interest in you." He waved a hand, dismissing her.

Rasilvenaira's jaw clenched tight and her eyes went nearly pure black in anger. She wanted to argue but knew as an apprentice, she wasn't really in any position to do so. She stood, glancing sideways at Klaver as she did. He met her eyes and she mouthed silently, "Watch your back." He nodded almost imperceptibly before she turned and left the room.

"Klaver." Deshan continued once she was gone, "You will be accompanying me on my journey. I need to travel to Ziost and then I plan to return to my stronghold on Dromund Fels where I can continue your training."

Klaver nodded, "When do we leave?"

"This evening, go now and see that you're prepared and ready."

He managed to catch up to Rasilvenaira in the corridor as she was headed to find her new master. "I don't like this, Ras." He grumbled, keeping his voice low.

She stopped and glanced around, "Neither do I. Promise me that you'll be careful. Try to stay alive, will you?" She jibed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh, take your own advice. You won't have me looking out for you anymore." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Watch yourself, I have heard strange things about Zash."

"I will. Better get going."

He nodded, "Yeah, Deshan said we're leaving tonight to go to Ziost."

Rasilvenaira frowned, but nodded and gave him one last look before turning down the corridor she needed on the way to Zash's chambers.

* * *

The years seemed to pass with little notice. Rasilvenaira stood on the steps of the Sith Academy on Korriban. Newly appointed to the Dark Council after defeating Darth Thanaton, she considered how far she'd come since the first time she'd walked these same steps. With a sigh, she ran her fingers over the Terentatek claw pendant she still wore. As she often did, she wondered where the bearer of its match was. It'd been a long time since she'd last had any contact with him. She fervently hoped he was still alive, somewhere.

Shaking herself out of her reminiscence, she headed toward the shuttle pad to return to the station above Korriban where her personal ship waited. She needed a long break from the petty nonsense of Sith politics. The long battle with Thanaton had worn her patience dangerously thin, and she knew she couldn't afford to make any mistakes now.

Once aboard her ship, she set a course for Voss. She had spent a good deal of time on the planet and had ended up being adopted into their society. Rasilvenaira was now one of the few outsiders that could freely move around Voss without the restrictions placed on other outsiders. She had proven her ability to respect the Voss culture, even at great risk to herself. The Empire had not been pleased with her inability to convince the Voss people to join them, but Rasilvenaira was perfectly happy that Voss had maintained its staunch neutrality.

That neutrality is what made it her haven now. She could relax and enjoy the peace of the Voss way of life while she was there. That gave her the break she needed, the chance to just put the concerns of the Empire and politics aside for awhile.

* * *

Deep within the stronghold of the Apocalyptic Harbingers, the council and advisers gathered. The Emperor of the Harbingers, Darth Klaver, sat quietly on the throne while the council members and advisers argued about what should be done. The Emperor looked up as a door opened and one of his agents stepped into the throne room.

"Emperor, I have news that may interest you." The agent was completely covered in black and red armor as he knelt before the throne.

"What is it?" Klaver asked, waving the others to silence.

"My Lord, you requested information on the whereabouts of any Dark Council member not on Kaas. I've determined that there is a member spending time on Voss right now, though I do not know how long they intend to stay there. It also appears that they are without the contingent of guards one would expect of a Dark Council member."

The Emperor pondered the news for a long moment. "Any idea why they are on Voss? I thought the Voss decided against joining the Empire."

"As far as I know, they have. Perhaps the Dark Council seeks to try again to change their mind." One of the Council members spoke up.

"If we could eliminate a member of the Dark Council... It could be the perfect blow we were looking to strike." Said another. "They still need to pay for betraying the Harbingers."

Klaver nodded, scowling as he remembered how badly the Dark Council had treated and subsequently betrayed his group. He stood up and they all watched him intently. He pointed at the still kneeling agent, "Send your best scouts, immediately. Find out what you can about this Dark Council member, and bring me a report as soon as possible."

The agent stood, and bowed, "It shall be so, my Emperor." Turning smartly on his heel, the black and red clad figure strode from the throne room.

* * *

Klaver paced the silent throne room. Word had reached him that the scout team from Voss had returned, and he impatiently awaited the report. There was a restlessness that plagued him and he couldn't shake it or figure out its cause.

Soon, the door opened and the familiar figure of the black and red clad squad leader approached, stopping a respectful distance away and dropping to kneel.

"The scouts have reported back, my Lord. There are indications that this Dark Council member plans to stay on Voss for a while. She's staying with a group of Voss well outside the city. Apparently they adopted her as one of their own."

Klaver stood, pondering the news. "Do we know anything else about her?"

The agent sighed, "Not as much as I would wish, my Lord. Records give her name as Darth Nox, but there are very few records of her at all. The scouts reported that she chooses to dress much like the Voss, though her clothes were black instead of the more colorful version the Voss people wear. One thing I found odd is that they said while she was holding a Voss child, the child seemed to catch hold of a silver chain or something around her neck and she reacted strongly to it being touched. She sat the child down immediately and tucked whatever it was back under her clothes."

The Emperor's brows knitted as his frown deepened. Thoughts and memories came unbidden to the front of his mind. He caught himself and turned away from his agent as his hand began to reach for the familiar weight around his neck. He had heard that sometimes Sith Lords adopted new names when achieving the rank of Darth. Perhaps that would explain the lack of records. _Could it be?_ He wondered.

"Did they say anything about her appearance?" He turned around again to face the waiting agent.

"Only that she appeared human, fairly pale skinned. They could see nothing of her hair because of the Voss style clothing." The squad leader paused, as though going over the reports again in his mind. "One scout mentioned that her eyes appeared strangely dark for a Sith, but admitted it could have been just the lighting and distance."

Again waves of memories pushed forward, demanding Klaver's attention as he found himself thinking about the only Sith he ever _truly_ trusted. He shook his head and growled to himself, determined to find out one way or another who this Dark Council member was. If it was who he hoped it might be, he wouldn't need a task force to deal with her.

"I will see to this personally." He declared. "Have my ship readied."

The squad leader stood, looking at the Emperor for a moment, "My Lord, I would still advise caution in the event that it is some sort of well laid trap."

He frowned, "Fine, Ghost Dragon squad will come with me, but they will only be there to keep an eye on things. I want to deal with this Dark Council member myself."

The agent bowed, recognizing the dismissal and the Emperor's star ship was prepared for his departure.

* * *

As Klaver and the squad accompanying him exited the ship at the orbital station above Voss, he saw the first obstacle in the way of his objective. The Voss people did not trust outsiders and having opted to maintain their strict neutrality, they had little use for random visitors.

He frowned as a Voss walked toward him. "What reason do you have to travel to Voss?"

Klaver straightened himself up and studied the Voss with their strange blue and gold markings and odd eyes. His sources had told him that the Empire and Republic both still kept embassies on the planet in hopes of the Voss eventually changing their stand.

"I have business with the Imperial embassy." He stated flatly.

The Voss seemed to consider that for a moment, and then reluctantly accepted it. "You may take the shuttle to Voss-ka, but be reminded that outsiders are not permitted outside the enclave set aside for your people."

Klaver nodded and he and his team boarded the shuttle. During the short trip down to the planet he tasked the squad with the job of verifying a location for the Dark Council member and figuring out how they would get there. Armored as he was, Klaver felt confident he could keep his identity a secret for as long as it was necessary.

The squad leader and Klaver made their way casually to the cantina that the Voss provided for the outsiders. The rest of the squad broke off and slipped away to search for any trace of useful information.

Finally, after almost three hours of waiting, the squad leader's comlink beeped and he pulled a datapad out to decrypt the brief message. Nodding to Klaver, he stood and led the Emperor back out into the Voss afternoon.

"Location has been verified. She's still at the same settlement well outside the city. The only way to get there is going to be persuading a speeder pilot that you have clearance to go there, which outsiders normally do not get."

Klaver nodded, "Are the speeders piloted by Voss or by outsiders or droids?"

The agent shrugged, "From what I've seen, it'll be a Voss, especially going outside the city to another settlement."

The Emperor scowled and focused his mind on the nearest Voss, a male headed casually toward the market area. Suddenly the Voss stopped, standing frozen for a moment, then turned and went down another path all together. Releasing his hold on the Voss, Klaver nodded in satisfaction. "Unless they have special training, it seems they're just as susceptible to the Force as any other. Let's go find a speeder to redirect."

They found a speeder at the far edge of the city and using the Force to manipulate the Voss pilot's mind, Klaver convinced him to take them to the coordinates the agents had determined. He had the shuttle land a little ways off from the settlement, though he was still aware they had probably been spotted coming in.

The Emperor nodded at the squad leader. "Keep the pilot restrained, just in case we need him on the way out. Also, remember, you are only to keep an eye on things. I will deal with this Dark Council member myself."

"Understood, my Lord." The squad leader bowed, but was clearly unhappy about the risk the Emperor was taking.

Klaver turned and headed toward the nearest building, noticing the gathered group of Voss watching him closely. One female stepped forward, glaring at him angrily with those strange eyes.

"You do not belong here, outsider, go now."

"I will go when I get what I came for. Where is the outsider that is among you?" Klaver stood his ground, one hand resting on the hilt of his saber.

For a long moment, no one spoke or moved. Finally a group of Voss commandos stepped forward, their electrostaffs poised. One male among them spoke up.

"There is nothing here for you outsider. We will not allow you to harm our sister."

The Emperor growled as he felt the rage building inside him. Their defiance infuriated him and it irked him more to know they stood between him and the answers he needed. Falling into the Force, he wrapped its power around him and lunged forward.

His saber snapped to life with an angry hiss and sliced easily through the middle of the first electrostaff raised against him. He whirled and leapt at another Voss, his saber searing an arc through the air only to be stopped short of its target. Klaver blinked as the steady crackling hum of another saber rose to his ears. A deep violet blade interposed itself between his strike and the Voss it was meant for. He felt a swirling shift in the Force around him and found himself staggered back a meter by a furious blast of pale violet lightning and Force energy.

Klaver shook it off, anger deepening. He was an Emperor. No one defied him that way. He faced the Sith who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Channeling the energy of the rage boiling within him, he lashed out with the Force, catching the smaller female and knocking her back into the wall of the nearest building.

Without giving her time to recover, he lunged, aiming for an overhand slash at her head. She just managed to block the strike. She quickly moved away, twisting with the staff to try for a back slash with the off hand end. They circled and pressed each other, searching for weaknesses. As he drove hard for a cross cut attack, something caught Klaver's eye in the midst of the blur of motion- a dark claw hanging from a silver chain. Then suddenly his adversary seemed to vanish, yet he felt nothing of the disturbance in the Force he normally did around those using stealth.

 _That move, that pendant... could it be? It had to be._ His thoughts rushed through his mind. "Wait." He said aloud. "Rasilvenaira? Is it really you, Ras?" He lowered and extinguished his saber and searched the shadows around him.

"Who are you?" Came the cautiously curious voice, accompanied by the sound of her saber staff being disengaged as she clipped it back to her belt.

He turned and stared hard at her, and in the light as she moved closer, there was no mistaking neither that Terentatek claw pendant nor the obsidian hued eyes that bored into him. He sighed and removed the helmet of his armor and pulled his own pendant out so it could be seen.

"Klaver? By the Force! What are you doing here?" Then she stiffened, remembering the trend in Sith politics. "Are you here to kill me?" She studied him closely, those piercing dark eyes searching his.

He shook his head, "No, Ras, but I do need to talk to you."

She relaxed her stance and nodded, "Of course. Come, we can talk over tea."

Rasilvenaira turned and led him through the small settlement to a house. She spoke briefly with one of the female Voss in what Klaver guessed was their native language. The Voss nodded and preceded them inside. He glanced around at the house as they entered. It was modestly furnished with the odd but comfortable couches and a few chairs, along with tables and a desk in one corner. Doors off the main room led to what he assumed would be a kitchen or sleeping rooms.

"You have to forgive them. They are very mistrustful of outsiders and extremely protective of family, and since they adopted me into their clan, they consider me just as much a part of the family as their native born children."

Rasilvenaira smiled and settled herself on one of the couches and motioned to him. "Make yourself comfortable, please. This is my home when I want to get away from Dromund Kaas. Dera-Li is making the tea for us. It's been a long time Klaver, where have you been and what brings you here?"

Klaver moved one of the chairs to sit across the small table from her. "It has been a long time. There's a lot to catch up on, but first I need to ask you something. You're truly a member of the Dark Council now?"

She nodded, "Only recently to be honest. I ended up being given Darth Thanaton's seat. He had started waging a war on me, and I had little choice but to kill him or he would have gladly killed me." The disgust in her expression made him curious.

"Sounds like typical Sith power plays. I'd have thought you'd be happy to reach such a prestigious position." He fell silent and leaned back in his seat as the Voss brought a tray in and sat it on the table between them.

She glanced at him suspiciously, then looked at Rasilvenaira and bowed her head. Rasilvenaira returned the gesture. "Thank you." A smile touched her lips, "It's alright, you can tell Nor-Li and everyone else to relax."

The Voss took one last look at Klaver, and then nodded as she turned and left the house. Rasilvenaira chuckled as she poured the tea.

"I will admit that I have ambitions of my own, I am a Sith after all." She took a sip of her tea and then shook her head, "However, as for the usual Sith politics, no. I had no real desire for such a position. It has some advantages I suppose, but is far more trouble than its worth."

Klaver nodded, "Is it common for them to adopt an outsider like that?" He took a drink of the tea, almost surprised at how good it was.

"No, its actually quite rare. I've spent a very long time working with the Voss, earning their trust, learning their culture and language and traditions." She laughed lightly, "I came close to getting myself killed defying the Empire's wishes here if you really want to know the truth. I explained to the Mystics what really happens to worlds that bow to imperial rule. I didn't want to see this remarkably fascinating and unique culture swallowed up by the mindless machine of the Empire. Took me quite a bit of creative persuasions to talk my superiors into believing the Voss are just too stubborn about holding onto their neutrality to join either side for now. They weren't happy about it, but I managed to stay alive."

Klaver smiled and relaxed more. "That's actually good news for me. You see, I stopped serving that Empire a long time ago."

Over the next several hours, they took turns catching each other up on the events that had passed in the years since the last time they'd seen one another. Finally, he finished off with trying to explain why he'd left the Empire and now chose to lead an independent group. He emptied his latest cup of tea and sat it on the table between them and watched her, giving her time to consider what he'd told her. Then he told her what they planned to accomplish.

Rasilvenaira studied him, those dark eyes seeming to look through him and beyond him. Finally, she closed her eyes with a sigh. "I assume you would like me to join you in those endeavors?"

He nodded, "You remember how well we worked together, Ras. Think about how much stronger we were when we fought side by side, rather than alone. This is precisely why the Harbingers have been able to keep surviving and growing stronger. Members form powerful bonds with each other and that unity is what gives us strength. The power in those bonds is what made the Dark Council and the Empire jealous of us, and what let us survive being betrayed. The bonds between Harbingers is why we keep fighting, and why I know we will eventually win."

She smiled, seeing the fires of conviction and determination in his eyes. "I remember, Klaver. I admire your goals, truly. The Empire has just been getting worse from what I've seen. It's tearing itself apart while Sith fight amongst themselves instead of putting the energy and resources into fighting the Republic. If you've managed to build such a significant group that's able to work as a united force, you will certainly be able to succeed as long as you are careful." She looked over at him, and then her eyes went distant and unfocused as she thought.

"I can wait, if you need time to think about it, but I really would like you to join me in this. I can't deny that your skills would be extremely helpful." He leaned back, studying her.

Rasilvenaira grinned, "Perhaps even more than you realize. I can hand you enough intel to keep your people busy for months." She extended her hand across the table to him. "Besides, I imagine you can always use someone to help keep you out of trouble, just like old times." She smiled.

He chuckled and clasped her hand with his. "Definitely, just like old times. I'm glad to have you on my side again, Ras."

"Give me a few minutes to let the family know I'll be leaving, and to gather my things. We can take the speeder you came in back to Voss-ka."

Klaver nodded, "Alright. I'll go inform the squad with me of what's happened."

When Klaver returned after talking to the squad, he found Rasilvenaira standing with the Voss commandos that had attempted to stop him earlier.

"Sister, are you sure this is wise? What if this outsider still means to harm you?" One spoke softly.

She quietly put a hand on his arm and then embraced him. "Peace, Nor-Li." She stepped back and then embraced the other, "And you too Pel-Li." She smiled at them both. "My dear brothers, do not worry about me. I will be fine, and I will be back to visit again soon. This will always be home to me and I will always return."

Slowly, reluctantly they stepped back, respecting her wishes. They looked over at Klaver as he drew closer, still wary of him. Klaver inclined his head to them before turning to watch Rasilvenaira. He had not realized the true depths of the bonds she had with these people, but now that he understood, he respected them even more. They had been fully prepared to give their lives defending her from him, and she had stepped in to risk her own life protecting them. He nodded to himself, realizing that it was just further proof of what he already knew. True bonds of friendship and family was a source of greater strength than was possible to someone alone without any bonds.

Rasilvenaira turned and nodded to him. She picked up the pack that had been sitting at her feet and then walked toward him. "I'm ready to go. My ship is docked at the orbital station, as I assume yours is. Just let me know where we're going and I'll meet you there."

Klaver led the way back to the speeder and the waiting squad. The pilot had regained consciousness and was very confused and distressed. Rasilvenaira soothed him, speaking in the native tongue to him and Klaver felt the soft ripple in the Force that suggested she was also using it to affect his mind, or memories. Finally he nodded and relaxed visibly and began to start up the speeder.

She turned, catching sight of the black and red clad agent who had moved automatically to Klaver's side. She regarded him closely, noting disciplined stance and the ease with which he handled the sniper rifle he held. Then she nodded, half to herself. "Chiss?"

Klaver felt the squad leader tense beside him. "Is that a problem." Asked the agent, his voice steady and showing no trace of emotion.

"Of course not. I had the occasion to work rather closely with a Chiss operative some years ago. Remarkably talented individual, which I have no doubt that you are as well given your position. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and then extended her hand to the armored Chiss.

He glanced sideways at the Emperor, and then stepped forward to accept the offered gesture of friendship. "A pleasure to meet you as well."

* * *

Upon returning to the Harbingers' stronghold, Rasilvenaira's ship touched down on the landing pad across from the Emperor's ship. The squad leader and his squad saluted the Emperor and then at his dismissal, returned to their other duties. Klaver nodded as Rasilvenaira joined him, moving to his left side as he led the way inside. He paused, feeling a ripple of amusement from her through the Force.

He glanced over his shoulder, "What?"

She arched one eyebrow up at him and smiled. "It seems that you have indeed become the true leader I suspected you could be."

Klaver grinned, her words calling to mind the memory of their first meeting. "And you, my friend? What have you become?"

She matched his grin. "I? I am what I have become; what I have _always_ been." She wove the shadows around herself, and vanished. He waited and in a moment she reappeared with a graceful bow. "I am the Emperor's shadow."


End file.
